Boogey Man (The Grim Adventures of Billy
Boogey (also known as Boogey Man) is one of the recurring antagonists in Billy & Mandy & the main antagonist in the television movie, Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. He was voiced by the late Charles Nelson Reilly (who also voiced Hunch, Killer, King Llort & The Dirty Bubble). & is currently later voiced by Fred Willard. History An old arch-enemy of Grim's since junior high school who was the worst school bully, Boogey played pranks on other classmates including Grim and make them look like idiots throughout his school career. Boogey is, in fact, the Boogeyman himself, and can shapeshift in order to scare people. Boogey is Grim's rival in scaring people, but usually fails in doing so. Being constantly frustrated by his inability to scare modern-day children (he blames cartoons, video games and for some reason, the tuba), Boogey visits Grim in the episode Bully Boogie. Mandy suggests a challenge of a scaring contest, which Boogey promptly loses, and is banished to the Pit of Terror/Nightmare Realm. Ironically, it is the same dimension to which he sent Billy, one filled with spiny plants and a creature similar to the plants. The Boogey Man is prominently featured as the main villain in the television movie, Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure where he testified against Grim in front of the Underworld Court. After getting his old nemesis fired from his position as reaper, he volunteers to take Grim and his accomplices out for a sail with his pirate crew in order to dispose of the former reaper. Boogey also revealed his plan to claim a very powerful artifact known as Horror's Hand, so as to make children fear him again. In the end, he discovers that he is not scary at all and becomes afraid of everything himself. He has not been seen since, due to his newly developed panphobia. it is unknown if Boogey survived or not. The Boogey Man later appears in the flashbacks of "Wrath of the Spider Queen." He attempts to cheat in the Grim Reaper election by stuffing the ballot box, but Grim catches him and tries to undo what he's done. Velma then finds Grim with the ballot box, assumes that he is trying to cheat and runs away in tears. Angry at Boogey, Grim grabs the scythe and attacks him in a horrifying display. This prompts everyone else in the school that hadn't already voted to support Grim, meaning that Boogey was inadvertently responsible for him becoming the Grim Reaper. The Boogeyman is voiced by the late Charles Nelson Reilly (who also voiced Hunch, Killer, King Llort and the Dirty Bubble) & Fred Willard. Gallery Images ShowdownOnTheShip.jpg char_34928_thumb.jpg char_59305_thumb.jpg char_35946_thumb.jpg Teenageboogey.jpg Navigation Category:Cowards Category:Thief Category:Billy and Mandy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Bogeymen Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mongers Category:Envious Category:Cheater Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incompetent Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Gamblers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Charismatic Category:Gaolers Category:Demon Category:Outcast Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Remorseful Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dimwits Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Crossover Villains